


How Many Tickles Does It Take to Make an Octopus Laugh?

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hello yes I've returned to my duties of clogging up the persona 5 feed with disgusting trash, I probably spent more time writing this than what is deemed morally acceptable, I tried to think of a tasteful title but I really just couldn't, Inappropriate Use of Personas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, RIP Ryuji's ass, Safewords, Still though can you guys guess what my kinks are yet?, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, crack smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Great, another one of Akira's crazy sex experiments.In other words, the tentacle sex fic that no one asked for, but was created anyways.





	How Many Tickles Does It Take to Make an Octopus Laugh?

**Author's Note:**

> (Why does writing smut always seem easier than writing fluff?  
> Er, anyways... I won't even bother to try and justify the existence of this,,, just,,,, hope you enjoy reading :,) Please don't kill me.)

“You want to do _what now_?” asked Ryuji incredulously, his voice echoing slightly throughout the tunnel of the safe room. There was no way he had heard Akira correctly.

“I want to try fucking you with a Persona,” said Akira, articulating his words slowly and clearly the second time around.

Ryuji gawked at him. That’s… no way. Was Akira being serious? He tried to search for some sort of sign that Akira was pulling his leg, but when he couldn’t find one in Akira’s composed features, a wave of hot embarrassment washed over him.

“H-holy shit, Akira,” he began; he was trying to be angry, but his words came out with a nervous strain instead. “I don’t even know where to start to describe the level of effed up that is!” he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall of the tunnel, his face starting to heat up underneath his mask as Akira’s words burrowed under his skin. “Like… holy shit!” he repeated; he was at a complete loss for words.

So that’s why Akira called him over today. Ryuji had been surprised when Akira suddenly asked him out of the blue for a session in Mementos, even more so when he found that it was only him and Akira and none of their other teammates; now he knows that all Akira wanted was to try another one of his crazy sex-experiments.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” replied Akira, gray eyes unwavering. “I’m just putting it out on the table for you.”

He shouldn’t even be considering something as insane as this, but at the same time Ryuji couldn’t help himself. “Which Persona were you thinkin’ about using?” he blurted out.

“Well, Mara feels like the best choice,” answered Akira casually. Ryuji flushed even more at that.

“Seriously, the one that looks like a dick-on-wheels and has a shit ton of tentacles?”

Akira shrugged his shoulders. “That’s the one.”

“Christ,” hissed Ryuji; he felt like he was on the verge of overheating. “Damn it, that’s just—that’s—what the hell Akira?!” He had half a mind to sock Akira in the gut for proposing something so obscene so shamelessly.

“Like I said before, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” said Akira, one hand trailing upward to rub the back of his neck while his eyes drifted away from Ryuji’s vehement glare. “But I’ll admit, the idea of seeing you stuffed with tentacles is pretty damn hot. Plus, I’d imagine it feels pretty good too,” his eyes snapped back to Ryuji again. “I’d never propose anything I know you definitely would hate.”

Ryuji stood up; he paced for a few moments, opening his mouth a few times but quickly shutting it again. He was a kind of pissed that Akira had the effin’ nerve to even imply he’d like something like _that_ , but he was even more flustered at the fact that he couldn’t even deny it. It was hard to make a decision when his thoughts were in a turmoil; on one hand, getting screwed by that monstrosity of a Persona sounded like a nightmare, but on the other hand…

Was he actually turned on right now?

Damn it Akira.

“S-so,” started Ryuji, he turned to face Akira but couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye; thankfully he wasn’t actually visibly hard. “I g-guess I can’t knock it til’ I try it, so we can give it a go for a little bit… but you gotta stop once I give the word.”

Akira nodded in agreement. Hell, Ryuji could already see that little smirk of his starting to form at the corner of his mouth. “Then do you want to start now?” he asked in that smooth Joker-tone he used on cornered Shadows pleading for their lives.

Ryuji couldn’t help but shiver, “U-um, s-sure,”

“Then strip,”

“H-huh?”

“You heard me.”

Ryuji stared at him for another moment.

“Jeez, who are you, Yusuke?” muttered Ryuji. He hesitated before finally undoing the belt of his pants. He could feel Akira’s gaze burning into him while he slowly removed his clothes, and eventually his suit was a crumpled pile on the floor underneath his mask.

“Heh, never fails to turn me on,” teased Akira, his eyes glancing over Ryuji’s exposed form with a satisfied smile.

“Sh-shut up, dude!” snapped Ryuji while he folded his arms over his chest. How come Akira was usually the one who got to keep most of his clothes on anyways?

Akira chuckled, but his face was serious as he moved a hand to his mask. “I’m going to summon Mara now. Are you _sure_ you want to start this?”

Ryuji gave a curt nod and wished Akira would just get on with it already before any of the second thoughts gnawing at the back of his mind broke their way through; not to mention the tunnel was kind of drafty.

 “Mara,” Akira called firmly.

A burst of brilliant blue flames and oh _eff_ was Mara always this huge-looking? Ryuji could feel a strange mixture of repulsion and arousal bubbling up in his gut the longer he had to stare, and Akira looked at him expectantly, waiting for Ryuji to call the whole thing off.

Shit, he’s made it this far, his pride wouldn’t allow him to chicken out now.

Ryuji gave a nervous smile, “H-hah, eff. It looks even nastier up close.”

At that point Ryuji could’ve sworn that Mara bent down to try and glare at him, but it kept its silence.

“Mara’s got some form of human cognition like all Personas do, but it knows what I want, so for our purposes it’s going to stay quiet the whole time,” explained Akira.

“Oh thank god,” mumbled Ryuji. Not a chance in hell he was going to accept getting dirty-talked by a penis with a mouth; things were already weird enough as it was.

Akira advanced towards Ryuji, pushing him backwards until his back was up against the wall. Well that was one way to get him going.

"You remember your safe words right?  Don't forget to snap your fingers twice if you can't talk."

“Mm,”

Akira removed one glove with his teeth while his other hand wrapped around Ryuji’s erection. Ryuji moaned in content at the feeling of smooth leather sliding around his length as he felt bare fingers slicked with saliva gently trace around his rim. The fingers pushed in with a bit of resistance, but Ryuji didn’t mind since soon enough they were rubbing right against his sweet spot. Ryuji panted as deft fingers toyed with his inner walls and jolted when he felt them curl directly into his prostate. “A-ah!” his legs started to tremble while Akira slammed his fingers in again and again.

Akira teased a little longer before withdrawing his fingers, and a small whine escaped Ryuji’s lips at the loss.

“I’m going to have Mara take care of the rest now,” said Akira.

Crap, already? He knew he had agreed, but it wasn’t exactly something he could be fully mentally prepared for.

A tentacle slid forward, and Ryuji had to fight the urge to squirm away once it made contact with his entrance. A slimy, green, tentacle. Shit, it was just so _weird_.

“It might help if you don’t look at Mara,” suggested Akira. He rested a hand under Ryuji’s chin and kissed him; it actually helped calm him down, but it didn’t stop the yelp that left Ryuji once the appendage finally plunged in. He instinctively clenched around it while the tentacle remained immobile, giving him time to adjust to the sensation.

Once Ryuji was relaxed enough again, admittedly the tentacle wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was warm, radiating the heat of a living being, but textured in a pattern that reminded Ryuji of a ribbed condom. The appendage must have secreted some sort of lubricant too, because Ryuji could feel fluid trickling out from his entrance.

“Is it okay to move now?” asked Akira.

“Yeah,” breathed Ryuji, feeling a lot more reassured now that they finally cleared the biggest hurdle.

Ryuji wasn’t prepared when several tentacles suddenly shot forward, wrapping around his arms and legs. He yelped once his feet left the ground, arms clasped together above his head while his legs were forcibly spread apart.

“Fuck! What the hell?! Hah…” Ryuji whined as he felt more tentacles slide across his body. Two rested across his nipples while another one wrapped firmly around his cock.

“How does it feel?” asked Akira; the hungry look in his eye was as clear as ever, but Akira knew better than to keep going if Ryuji used the safe word.

“A-ah, f-feels fine, j-just surprised me…”

Akira smirked. “Good.” he snapped his fingers, and Ryuji choked out a moan once the tentacles started to move. The tentacle around his cock started to firmly pump him while the ones on his nipples pinched and rubbed at the reddened nubs, causing them to stiffen from the stimulation. He felt the tentacle inside him withdraw only to be replaced by a much larger, thicker tentacle slamming right into him, and Ryuji’s back arched with a strangled moan as he felt the tentacle immediately begin to pound against his prostate. “H-hah, ah! Oh, f-fuck, Akira, I-I’m gonna—” his warning was cut off by a loud cry as his cock spasmed and splashed cum all over his stomach, and Ryuji flushed when he saw the mess he had made. He hadn’t lasted long at all, but there was no moment to recover before he felt the tentacles resume their movement.

“H-hey, w-wait…” Another tentacle slithered forward to curl around his balls, squeezing and massaging them while Ryuji whined and writhed at the sensation. He was so sensitive now, every touch was quickly starting to become too much. The massive appendage inside him continued to pound against him with the same relentless pace as before, and Ryuji almost shrieked with each thrust against his prostate. “Ah, a-ah, ah! A-akira, please!”

“You know, Mara actually has a variety of uses for its appendages,” said Akira, ignoring Ryuji; they both knew the drill, no safe word meant no need to stop. Ryuji could see another tentacle emerge, but this one looked slightly different from the others. There was a slight opening at the end, a soft, rounded entrance, but before Ryuji could ponder any further about it the tentacle slid itself right over the tip of Ryuji’s cock, completely engulfing it in a tight warmth. “Fuck!” yelled Ryuji. His breathing came in panting whines while he squirmed against the tentacles wrapped around his legs, and another tentacle took the opportunity to shove itself into his open mouth. He felt the tentacle engulfing his dick sucking at the sensitive head as the appendages below stroked his cock and balls, greedily suckling precum from the slit, and Ryuji could hear himself whimpering like a fucking dog as tears started to well up and leak from his eyes from the onslaught of stimulation while the tentacle in his mouth fucked his throat. He coudn’t help it: _it feels so good it feels so good it feels too good it_ —

There’s no stopping the muffled scream that’s ripped from him as he came again, his entire body seizing up in an orgasm while the tentacle around his cock sucked up his cum and the other tentacles continued to torture him.

“Don’t pass out on me yet,” remarked Akira. Ryuji could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness from the stimulation, but was jolted back into alertness once he felt Akira pressing his fingers insistently against his entrance  
“I wonder… do you think you can fit anything else in here? I’m thinking about just fucking you like this.”

There’s no way, there’s no way…

Akira plunged his fingers in, drawing out a yelp from Ryuji as he twisted his fingers against his already stretched walls and tried to loosen him up even further. Ryuji gave out a stream of pathetic whimpers as Akira continued to work him open, and he unzipped his pants with his free hand after withdrawing his fingers.

The tentacle slid out from Ryuji’s mouth, and Ryuji must have looked completely destroyed because the grin on Akira’s face only grew wider as he pushed his cock against the tentacle still inside Ryuji.

“A-Akira, w-wait, it’s not going to fit…” he pleaded.

Akira ignored him again and started pushing his way in, and Ryuji whined as Akira slowly forced himself in inch-by-inch. Ryuji couldn’t even restrain his sobs anymore after Akira fully bottomed out, Akira’s dick and the tentacle all stuffed inside him and _oh god_ he’s never felt so full before.

“T-too… much…” sobbed Ryuji, and then Akira and the appendage started to move in tandem and Ryuji couldn’t do anything more than whimper.

“Shit, you feel so good Ryuji,” groaned Akira as he picked up the speed of his thrusts; each thrust slid against over-sensitive walls, and Ryuji could hear himself screaming as the appendage and Akira’s cock grinded against his prostate.

“I’ll break, I-I’ll break!” wailed Ryuji while he squirmed and tried to escape from all touch.  The tentacles and Akira were all using him like he was a toy, but deep down Ryuji knew that it was exactly what he wanted. It was why he hadn’t even bothered using the safe word yet; he wanted to be used and destroyed, because he knew he could trust Akira to put him back together again, piece by piece.

Ryuji’s eyes were rolled upward, barely registering his free-flowing tears and the saliva dribbling from his mouth. He probably wasn’t even releasing anything anymore, the tentacle around his tip still sucking around him just to force him into more orgasms. He didn’t struggle when Akira eagerly pulled him in for a kiss, whimpering as Akira slid his tongue against his own.

And then, finally, _finally_ , Akira let out a heavy moan before slamming forward in one last thrust. Ryuji felt cum trickle out from his entrance, hot and thick, before Akira pulled out with a soft squelch. The appendage inside him also secreted more of its lubricant, mixing it together with Akira’s cum, and Ryuji could feel everything leaking out from his entrance as the tentacles withdrew their grasp on him.

Akira caught him before he collapsed onto the ground. He lifted Ryuji into his arms, nuzzling his forehead against Ryuji’s.

“God damn, that was hot,” murmured Akira. “Did you enjoy it?”

Ryuji only had enough energy to nod in response, and Akira gave a soft chuckle before planting a kiss on Ryuji’s cheekbone.

“Come on, let’s go home and get you cleaned up.”

After Ryuji recovered, he kept complaining that his ass was never going to be the same after being stretched so much, and Akira promised to pay for his ramen the next time they went out as compensation.

**Author's Note:**

> (ten-tickles. Eh, eh? Get it? Cuz...  
> I'll see myself out.  
> Thanks for reading! :D)


End file.
